The Run and Go
by blackqueencleopatra
Summary: Bonnie Bennett always thought the supernatural drama of Mystic Falls was terrible, but Beacon Hills is slowly making her realize that maybe it's not so bad after all. Bonnie/Isaac with Bonnie/Stiles friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story, and I'm super excited about it! I actually started this in July, and forgot about it, but I decided to live a little and post it. I love me some Bonnie and Isaac because they are SMOKIN' and they're my respective #1's from Vampire Diaries & Teen Wolf. Let me know what you think, because in all honesty whether or not I continue this depends on you! I hope you enjoy :)**

**I have posted this story on AO3 as well in case someone's sketch alert goes off!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Bonnie Bennett was never one to fight fate. As a witch, she understood that the world needed balance. She just wished that it didn't choose to balance itself at times when she wasn't prepared. When she woke up and hurriedly said her goodbyes as she left her aunt's house in California, the only worry she had was getting home as soon as possible. Klaus was back in Mystic Falls terrorizing her friends and she need to get back asap to put an end to it once and for all. The time she had spent with her aunt Kendra was wonderful. Besides her dad, Kendra was the only family she had left. She had learned a lot about her "witchy powers" as Damon would say, from Kendra and she was grateful for the little amount of time she had gotten to spend with her.

Bonnie prided herself on being a pretty observant person. She could easily spot little things that would be lost to others, which is why when she swerved to avoid a huge skunk in the middle of the road and promptly crashed into a ditch, she was less than thrilled with herself.

After assessing the damage, and thoroughly chastising herself for zoning out, Bonnie began walking along the side of the road to look for some help.  
As she was taking in her surroundings, she noticed a sign welcoming her into a town. At least she knew where she was now; Beacon Hills. It looked like a nice enough town, but so did Mystic Falls, and all kinds of crazy shit when down there, so she wasn't comforted too much. Bonnie didn't know how long she had been walking, but her feet were starting to hurt. She figured it was time to take a little break. She noticed a little diner up ahead of her and decided she could stop and relax a little. Someone there could probably point her in the direction of a garage anyways. When she finally reached the diner, she saw that it was called Talia's. It had an old school 50s sort of vibe, and she immediately loved it. One second she was admiring the building, and the next she was flat on her back seeing shapes in the clouds.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? I am so sorry!"

Bonnie sat up and was met with the site of one of the cutest guys she had ever seen.  
"I'm fine." She said sort of dreamily. Seriously, he was adorable. He had creamy white skin, soft looking brown hair, and his eyes were a very pretty blue.

"Are you sure? You kind of zoned out for a second?" The mystery boy asked, his voice tinged with worry.

"Oh yeah!" Bonnie hurriedly got up from the ground. "Yeah! I'm totally okay!"

Bonnie smiled and dusted herself off to look a little more presentable. She was glad she had thrown on a cute little romper and flats, rather than the Nike shorts and run down shoes she had almost put on in her rush to leave her aunt Kendra's.

"I'm tougher than I look." Bonnie said with a giggle, as the tall boy revealed a gorgeous smile.

"I believe you. Are you new around here?"

"Umm, not really. I was just on my way out of California when I started having some car trouble. I started walking to see if I could find a garage or something, and ended up here." The boy observed Bonnie for a minute.

"Well you look like you could use a break, so how about I give you some company for lunch, and then I can take you to the shop?" The boy seemed genuine enough, but Bonnie didn't want to put him out.

"That's okay," Bonnie told him with a little headshake. "You were leaving; I don't want to keep you from anything."

"It's completely fine! I was just heading home to play video games the rest of the day, so this is a nice change of plans." Bonnie was treated to another one of his adorable smiles.

"Well okay then! Thank you so much! I really appreciate this." Bonnie gushed as he held the door open for her to walk into the diner.

"It's seriously no problem at all! Don't worry about it." He told her as they were seated at a booth in a slightly secluded area of the diner.

The waiter was a cutie too, but not as cute as mystery boy, Bonnie thought. He was tan, dimpled, and muscular. He kind of reminded her of Tyler, except he obviously didn't have the same attitude problems.

"Hi, I'm Danny! Can I start y'all off with drinks?" He said with a bright smile.

"Just water for me, man." Mystery boy told tall, dark, and handsome.

Bonnie was in the mood for something sweet after the long walk she'd had.  
"I'll have a vanilla milkshake, please and thank you!"

"I'll get that right out to you." Danny turned and made his way back to the kitchen.

Bonnie turned to face mystery boy again. Then she finally realized how rude she had been.

"Oh my gosh! I cannot believe I haven't introduced myself!" Grams was probably doing flips in her grave. She had raised her better than that. "I'm Bonnie." She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"That's a beautiful name," Mystery boy said with a smile. "I'm Isaac."

He met her hand with his, and all of a sudden Bonnie was seeing a series of images that made her head spin. She quickly pulled her hand away, and tried to ignore the hurt look that crossed his face. She hadn't seen anything like that since Mason, and it made her a little nervous. Isaac was a werewolf, and he wasn't the only one in town.

**So that's that! What did you think? Any questions? Concerns? Hopes? Dreams? Aspirations? No? K, cool! Btdubs, the title is the name of one of my favorites songs by Twenty One Pilots in case anyone's wondering :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**The response I've received from the first chapter has been great! Thank you, thank you, thank you to those of you who have faved and followed you rock!:) Also, thank you to the reviewers, I really appreciate your interest! This chapter is mostly a filler, but I hope you enjoy it just the same. I'm not sure when I'll get chapter 3 kicked off, but hopefully we'll see Bonnie meet some more of the Beacon Hills crew!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Previously:__**"**__Oh my gosh! I cannot believe I haven't introduced myself!" Grams was probably doing flips in her grave. She had raised her better than that. "I'm Bonnie." She stuck her hand out for him to shake._

_"That's a beautiful name," Mystery boy said with a smile. "I'm Isaac."_

_He met her hand with his, and all of a sudden Bonnie was seeing a series of images that made her head spin. She quickly pulled her hand away, and tried to ignore the hurt look that crossed his face. She hadn't seen anything like that since Mason, and it made her a little nervous. Isaac was a werewolf, and he wasn't the only one in town._

"I'm sorry! You just gave me a bit of a shock." Bonnie let out a nervous laugh. She was feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to." Isaac was pretty sure he would've felt something too, but he decided to let it slide.

"You're fine. I mean it's fine! It is fine. I didn't need to spaz out like that." Bonnie was slowly losing control of her filter. Where was that milkshake?

Isaac silently observed the petite girl sitting across from him. She put most of the girls of Beacon Hills to shame. Her skin was a smooth caramel color which made her green eyes even more striking. She had a slightly crooked smile, and he could see that she carried herself with a certain strength. He definitely wouldn't mind getting to know her better, but apparently she wasn't there to stay.

"So-"Isaac started.

"Here you go!" Danny had arrived with his water and Bonnie's shake. "Can I get y'all anything else?" He asked with a dimpled smile.

"I'm good." Bonnie told him with a small smile.

"Same here." Isaac agreed.

"Cool! I'll come back in a bit with your check." Danny gave them another smile, and headed off to help a couple that had just entered.

As Danny walked off, Bonnie took a sip of her milkshake. Immediately her eyes bugged out, and she let out a moan that she would remember to be embarrassed about later.

"Oh my God!" She took another sip as Isaac covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "This is amazing! Have you had one of these?"

"Umm, no. But I definitely want to try one now." Isaac told Bonnie with a smile.

"Here try it." Bonnie shoved the glass in front of him. "It tastes like unicorn tears."

"I don't know if-"

"I promise I don't have cooties if that's what you're worried about." Bonnie interrupted. "Wait. Do you?"

"Not that I know of." Isaac said with a laugh. He grabbed the glass and prepared to drink. Before he put his mouth on the straw he picked up the scent of her cherry chapstick and something else he couldn't identify. It wasn't setting off any alarms so he ignored it. As he drank the milkshake, he realized that Bonnie's reaction was right on point.

"Oh my God!" Isaac exclaimed while staring at the magical milkshake.

"I know!" Bonnie said as she threw her hands up.

To their right they heard a throat clear. They turned to see Danny and the couple staring at them. The woman sat up straight and looked to Danny.

"I'll have what they're having."  
Bonnie and Isaac's eyes met, and they began cracking up. This was the happiest that either had been in a while, and it was nice. Of course, with their track record, joy never lasted for long.

At once, their phones started ringing.

Bonnie looked at the caller id and saw that it was Caroline calling. She suddenly realized that she had completely forgotten to call someone to let them know about her car troubles.

"I'm sorry I have to take this." Bonnie told Isaac.

"It's okay! I should get this." Scott was calling for some reason, and in his gut, Isaac knew it wasn't good news.

They gave each other small smiles before answering their respective calls, and braced themselves.

"Bonnie!" Caroline's tearful voice came through.

"Isaac!" Scott's scared tone immediately chilled Isaac's bone.

"It's Matt and Jeremy."

"It's Boyd and Erica."

Bonnie and Isaac's eyes met again, but this time there was no laughter.

"They're missing."

**So that's chapter 2! Honestly, i'll probably come back and rework this a little bit, but for now this is where it's at. What do you think the second scent Isaac picked up on the straw was? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank y'all so much for the warm reception to this story. It means so much to me!:) R&R3**

"...nnie.."

"Bo..ie"

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie jerked back and almost dropped her phone at the sound of Isaac's voice.

They had both finished their phone calls, and an awkward tension had come over them.

"What did you say? I'm sorry. I must have zoned out."

Isaac let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"I just asked if you were feeling okay. You looked really panicked for a second."

Although he had been getting the details of Erica and Boyd's disappearance from Scott, he couldn't help catching some of Bonnie's conversation before she stepped outside, thanks to his wolfy hearing. Something had happened to a Larry and Zach. Or maybe it was Jerry and Nat? Whoever they were, something had happened to them, and the look on Bonnie's face made his heart stop for a second. The light had slowly dimmed from her eyes as the feminine voice continued to relay the situation.

"I'm okay, there's just some drama back home. I'd usually be there to help out, but with my car troubles there's no way for me to make it. Everyone's just really stressed right now." Bonnie lied.

Bonnie was grateful for Isaac's interest in her emotional state. It had been a while since anyone had cared enough to ask how she was feeling. Of course, she couldn't tell him how she was really feeling, which was irritated as hell, but it was still nice to be asked, especially when it seemed he was going through something himself.

Although Bonnie could tell how he tried to hide his emotions, just like she did, the way Isaac's shoulders had dropped during his conversation hadn't escaped her attention. It seemed like he had gotten some pretty bad news himself.

"How about you? You look a little peaky." Bonnie asked a slightly pale Isaac.

"To be honest with you, I always look like this." Isaac said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Erica was always telling him he needed to get out into the sun more. With that thought, Isaac turned to look out the window as Bonnie picked at her nails. They were both starting to get pretty uncomfortable. They didn't want to freak the other out with sudden mood swings, but they couldn't shake the information that had come with their calls.

"Bonnie! It's Matt and Jeremy. They're missing." Caroline sounded as if she would start sobbing at any second.

"What?!" Bonnie immediately sat up in the booth.

"They're gone, Bonnie! Klaus has taken them God knows where, and we're freaking out here!" When Caroline's decibel level started to rise, it was time to act. "There's no way Matt and Jeremy are okay with that psycho. We have to find them! Where are you, Bonnie?!"

Bonnie mouthed to Isaac who was taking his own call that she was going to step outside. She tried to take some calming breaths as she made her way out of Talia's, but they weren't helping much.

"What do you mean Klaus took them?!" Bonnie asked the panicked Caroline as she finally made it outside. "Breathe, and tell me what the hell is going on there."

Caroline inhaled shakily.

"Well you know that he told us that if we didn't give him Elena, he would have to resort to something crazy. We had no idea that it would be kidnapping! Matt picked Jeremy up because they were supposed to be working a shift at The Grille, but April called saying they never showed up. On our way up there, we found Matt's truck on the side of the road, and there was a little blood on the steering wheel. Elena's a mess, and I'm obviously not doing much better." Caroline's voice became very quiet. "We need you, Bonnie. Where are you? How long until you reach Mystic?"

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I'm still in California, Care."

"What?!" Caroline exclaimed. "Bonnie, I thought you left a long time ago."

"I wrecked my car, and now I'm stuck until I can get to a garage to find out the damage."

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but y'all are going to have to try to make due without me. I'm really sorry." Bonnie felt bad that she couldn't be there for her friends.

"Don't worry about it , Bon. We'll figure something out until you can make it back." Caroline said softly. "I'm just glad you're okay. With all of this crap going on, I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to you too."

"Everything will be okay, Care." Bonnie sighed. "I'll try to make it back as soon as I can, but keep me updated on what's happening, okay?"

"Sure thing. I love you, Bon. Please be careful." Bonnie smiled at Caroline's words.

"Love you too, Care. Bye." Bonnie slowly lowered the phone, and hung up.

Of course Klaus would wait to make his move when she wasn't in a position to stop him. Bonnie shook her head, and turned to walk back into Talia's. As she glanced through the window, she could see that Isaac seemed to be disturbed.

"Isaac! It's Boyd and Erica. They're missing." Scott said sounding majorly spooked.

"What do you mean they're missing? How do you know? What happened?!" Isaac asked hurriedly.

"They never came back from scouting duty last night. Sometimes they get back late, but they call if they won't make it when we're expecting them. When we tried their cells they didn't answer, so we went out to see if we could find them. Man.. all of their stuff was ruined and we couldn't catch their scent. We have no idea what happened, but there was some kind of struggle, and now they're nowhere to be found." Scott sighed deeply. "We don't want to freak out too much, but we're definitely freaking out over here."

Isaac ran a hand over his face. Things were finally stable with the pack, and now this was happening.

"What is Derek doing to find them?"

"Not much." Scott admitted. Derek was doing the best he could, but with little to no leads, they were in a difficult position. "Where are you? I figured you would be back by now."

"I'm at Talia's."

"Still?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Yeah, man. I'm helping someone out with something. I should be back in a bit."

"Alright, bro. Just be careful, okay? We don't know if Boyd and Erica were an isolated incident, or if something bigger is going on. I'll let you know if we find anything."

"I will. And please let me know if you find anything immediately." Isaac let out a defeated sigh as he hung up. He looked up to see Bonnie making her way back to the table.

"So-" Bonnie started.

"I can-" Isaac began at the same time.

They shared a much needed chuckle.

"Go ahead." Isaac conceded.

"I was just going to see if we could maybe head to the garage now?" Bonnie said shyly.

"Eager to get rid of me?" Isaac said semi-seriously.

"No!" Bonnie began to blush. "No. It just seems like you might have some business to take care of, and I should be heading home soon."

"I'm just messing with you! Let's go." Isaac laid some money on the table for Bonnie's milkshake, and stood up.

"You don't have to pay for me!" Bonnie exclaimed as she went for her wallet.

Isaac grabbed her hand, and helped her out of her seat.

"Well I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't, now would I?" He told her with a smile that she returned.

They began walking out of Talia's, and it didn't escape Bonnie's attention that Isaac hadn't let go of her hand.

It also didn't escape her attention that she didn't really mind.

** Y'all I have been working like crazy lately! I didn't think it would take me this long to get chapter 3 up, but life happens. I'm not sure when i'll have a chance to start chapter 4, but I have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen, and it may or may not involve someone's secret coming out ;) See ya next time!**


End file.
